


Sacrificed to a Pagan God

by Ursus_minor



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Caring Loki, Dangerous Loki, F/M, Loki is unpredictable, Loki loves teasing, Sexual Content, Smut, dom loki (well he's a god so that comes naturally), my Loki has a heart, reader is a maiden being sacrificed to Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: After Loki (In my other story) muttered something about a Maiden being sacrificed to a Pagan God, one of my readers wanted to read a story where Loki actually receives a gift or sacrifice ... so it inspired a little one-shot... in this case a sacrifice to a Pagan godNot actually sure where this came from ...it's smut, so I entirely blame Loki for it   ;)Trigger warning:It is not rated as rape, but it contains elements that could be triggers.





	Sacrificed to a Pagan God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusanDrakian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanDrakian/gifts).



> Haven't proofed this. be lenient. :)

Several priestesses stood around you in a circle, watching as you undressed. When your dress pooled on the floor around your legs and revealed your naked form, they stepped closer to inspect you, running their hands over your skin, through your hair, even looking into your mouth and testing the firmness of your breasts.

You blushed deeply. Nobody apart from you and your mother had ever touched these places.

“Kneel and spread your legs, child.” One of the older priestesses ordered, yet her tone was gentle as if wanting to soothe you.

You did what was asked of you and yelped at the sudden intrusion of fingers being inserted into your most private parts. They were extracted just as quickly as they had been pushed in.

“She is still intact.” You heard one of them say.

_Why, of course you were. Your father wouldn't dare to send an offering that was tainted._

You huffed and the older priestess noticed.

“Rise.” she ordered, then she stood to face you. “Not everyone has sincerity when it comes to sacrifice. Some girls would kill for the opportunity to be taken by a god, and many of them are less than virtuous. Nevertheless, for this occasion, it would be very unwise to gift a tainted offering. To displease the god of chaos can bring disgrace and destruction for several generations. The elders chose wisely.”

She placed her fingers on your chin and turned your face, you tried not to glare at her, but to stay as humble as possible, even though you felt like a girl on the slave market.

One side of the priestess' mouth twisted upwards.

“Such fire. Defiance. He will be pleased, no doubt.”

She let go of you and turned to the others.

“Prepare her. Make sure that nobody gets to see or touch her from now on until the night of the sacrifice.”

With that she bent down, picked up your garment and threw it into the fire.

You gasped and she turned to look at you.

“This part of your life is over, child. The gods will decide your fate now.”

You swallowed. The reality of what was happening slowly sinking in.

_You had been chosen._

Even though this gave your family special status and brought honour to your village, especially if the god in question accepted you as a sacrifice, the fact was that you weren't sure what was going to happen to you once you were gifted to the god. And that made you feel queasy.

There had been others before you.

You had heard the tales.

Other maidens. Sacrificed to the gods.

There had been many girls who were rejected and therefore deemed unworthy by the elders and killed on the spot. Their blood used to appease the gods instead.

Then there were those maidens who were taken by the gods, claimed as theirs. Most of them never returned, others were found weeks later wandering the forest, their eyes empty and their minds insane.

The God of Chaos was to be appeased on the thirteenth dark moon that fell on winter solstice in the thirteenth year of the great cycle. Which was going to occur in three days.

Only the most chaste and beautiful maidens were selected for this occasion and only one was chosen out of many.

It was a great honour.

You bit your lip.

_Or was it?_

One of the young priestesses took your hand and led you out of the main hall into a smaller chamber that was warm and the fragrance of incensed herbs filled the air.

“What will happen to me now?” You whispered and the woman's soft eyes settled on you.

“We will prepare you. Purify you, clean you, and make you ready to be offered to the Lord of Chaos.”

“Have you seen him?”

She laughed softly.

“No. Only few have. The night of his offering only occurs once in a great cycle.”

“But is he - is he truly as terrifying as the tales tell?”

She nodded.

“I believe so.”

You blanched and she smiled.

“Do you fear storms?”

You shook your head.

“What about the ocean?”

You declined again.

“So, then tell me, what do you feel in the midst of a raging storm or when you gaze out onto the wild, untamable ocean?”

“Power and beauty.”

“And yet both, the storm and the ocean, could _kill_ you in an instant.”

You understood.

“If you _fear_ them, then they are terrifying.”

“Many fear the wild forces of nature.” She ran the back of her fingers over your cheek. “You are strong – and soft at the same time. He will be pleased.”

You lay awake that night, contemplating the words of the priestess, and trying to accustom yourself to the fact that your life, as you knew it, was over. 

The following day started with a bath in the hot spring, after which a fragrant herbal oil was massaged into your skin and left to soak in for several hours, while the priestess seated you in front of a fire and chanted ancient hymns to the Goddess to invoke her blessings.

One of the priestesses rubbed a paste of honey and berries into your hair to make it shiny and red like fire. In the afternoon your body was covered in a special mud, to draw toxic vibrations and incur the blessings and fertility of Mother Earth. The chanting and preparation of your body continued until late that night when you were taken to the spring again to rinse everything off your body, leaving your hair and skin clean and fragrant. The only food you were given all day was a sweet and bitter drink that relaxed your muscles and made you slightly drowsy.

The next two days followed the same routine and by the end of the third day you had fallen into a silent, trance like state.

It was the night of the winter solstice.

A crowd had gathered around the sacrificial fire and the priestesses tossed herbs into the flames, the fragrant smoke filling the icy winter air. A small procession of priestesses led you to the sacred stone table that served as the shrine to the gods.

The stone was drenched with the blood of those who had bravely offered their lives to draw the favour of the One-Eyed warrior god to protect families and villages. The same stone had served as sacred bed for priestesses to unite with their gods, and as the altar to place offerings and gifts before the latter.

In this case, the gift was - you. 

You shivered from the cold as a priestess removed your cloak and boots and you lay back on the cold surface offering your wrists to the High priestess, who bound them and tied them to a stake at the head of the sacrificial table.

The humming noise of her chanting let your already dazed mind drift, until it suddenly focused and your eyes widened as the flames of the fire flared high into the night sky and you made out the silhouette of a tall, dark figure that appeared in front of it.

Long, rounded horns adorned his head and fur lined his back. When the creature turned his dark face towards you, you gasped. His eyes were glowing red.

Your first instinct was to close your eyes, but you knew that this would be an insult to the god, so you forced yourself to keep them open.

Keep looking at him.

But the horns, the fur, the eyes – _Norns, what kind of beast was he?_

Despite the herbal infusions you had taken over the past days, that were meant to dull your mind and make you submissive, you suddenly snapped back to reality.

_This was it. You had been chosen._

_You were a gift to a monster._

_A sacrifice to appease a terrifying god, who may otherwise lay waste on land and villages._

You took a deep breath. 

_Be brave._

If you failed, if he was not pleased with you, it could have dire consequences for your family, your people.

_This was a god._

_Not any god._

_It was the god of chaos._

Your eyes followed the figure, as he closed the distance between you and you heard the shuffling of feet as the gathered crowed of priestesses and elders retreated.

The only sound was the cracking of the fire wood and the crunching of snow under the god's boots as he came up to the foot of the table, then slowly circumambulated it before he stopped at your side.

You glanced up, staring directly into his face.

Blood red eyes, glowing like embers, stared down at you. His skin had a blue hue and was lined with markings. The horns glowed golden and you realised that they belonged to a helmet and the fur on his back was actually his cloak.

You heaved a sigh of relief and a devious smirk spread on the gods face.

You tried not to flinch when his fingers traced your cheek in an almost tender way.

“I _accept_.” You heard him say.

Your heart almost missed a beat.

Relieved to hear the words, for you knew your family safe.

But dread filled you as you watched his glowing eyes boring into you, and imagined his armor scratching your delicate skin, digging into your soft flesh as he claimed you as his.

You understood why people were terrified.

A murmur ran through the crowd and you heard the High priestess announce something in an ancient tongue you did not understand. The god replied in the same way, before his eyes settled back on you.

“Are you ready to accept your god?”

When you did not answer, his fingers tightened around your jaw and his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

“Yes.” you whispered.

He let go and moved to the end of the altar, where he discarded his cloak then he pushed your legs apart and lifted himself onto the flat rock to kneel between them. Your breath hitched as the icy air hit your vulnerable feminine parts.

You were unable to take your eyes off his face as he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of you and lowered his head.

You could see his face now.

_He was beautiful._

Your were lost for a moment, until he rudely brought you back as he palmed your womanhood with his cold hand and then slowly brushed his fingers over it. You shivered.

Not from the cold.

His eyes snapped to yours.

“Eager to be taken by your god?”

You shook your head.

A reaction rather than an act committed willingly.

_Oh, goddess, what were you doing?_

While his eyes narrowed, you did not seem to have awoken his ire, because a smile crept on his face.

“NO?”

_Or maybe you were wrong._

The tone of his voice was utterly unsettling.

“No.”

You heard yourself say and bit your lip.

He huffed and pressed the tips of his fingers inside you. You whimpered, but held his gaze.

“Are you sure?”

“Quite so.”

“Brazen little whore.”

You blushed.

Albeit with rage not shame.

“How _dare_ you?”

He seemed amused, sinking his fingers deeper into you and you stifled a moan.

“Is that not what you are? My mortal whore? Did you not commit to this to receive payment for your services in return?”

“You are impertinent.”

He chuckled.

“And you are _irreverant_.” He leaned down closer to your face, so that his hot breath was fanning over your skin. “My little _whore_.”

When he dipped his head down and his open mouth touched your lips, you reacted on instinct.

He flinched back, eyes wide.

“Did you just – _bite_ me?”

For a moment all fierceness was wiped from his features and replaced with a look of shock, before the fire in his eyes flared up again.

“By the Goddess, you are beautiful.” You whispered without realising that you said the words out loud.

He looked positively angry now.

Your rational mind established its hold again and you realised what you had just done.

_You had insulted a god._

You were putting people in danger with your behaviour.

Your family. Your village. Your people.

If you made him angry, his wrath could lay waste to everyone. Everyone you loved.

“Please, don't hurt anyone.” You stammered. “You are right, I do accept payment for this - the safety of my people. By accepting me, you also accepted the conditions of my service. So, do not hurt anyone because of my loose tongue.”

The words tumbled of your lips and seemed to appease him somewhat as the fire in his eyes dimmed.

“You dare to defy your god, and then you beg for mercy?”

“For the sake of my people."

"And what do you want for your sake?"

"There is nothing I ask for myself. You accepted me, so .. I - I am yours to – to do with as you please.”

He smiled and you tried to relax as his fingers started moving inside you again.

“You will obey me?”

“Yes.”

The god bent down to trace your collarbone with his tongue. You mewled softly.

“You will do as I say?”

“Yes.”

His mouth moved further down, brushing the curve of your breast before it closed over one of your nipples, sucking and caressing it with his tongue, before he bit down on gently, but hard enough to send a current of pleasure through your body. 

“You will do whatever I ask of you, pet?”

“Yes.”

You replied breathlessly.

“Then. _Defy_ me.”

“ _What_?!”

His thumb started to rub over the sensitive little bud between your legs, while his fingers moved in and out of your slick warmth in slow thrusts.

“I said. _Defy_. _Me_.”

“N-no.”

You shook your head.

A lopsided, devious grin appeared on his face.

“Good girl.”

He purred and brought his lips down on yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

The moment you tasted him, something snapped inside you.

_By the Goddess, he tasted good._

_Cool and sweet, like forest mint and licorice._

You moaned salaciously, lifting your head to suck his tongue into your mouth, teasing his tip with yours and he groaned and ripped himself away.

“Witch.” He hissed and increased the pressure on your nub, which made you arch up against him, the metal pieces of his armor piercing into your skin.

You hardly noticed.

The warmth and need that flooded your being was one you had never experienced before.

You tugged on your restraints as you pushed your head up to meet his lips and to your suprise he relented, allowing you to move your open lips against his own, dipping your tongue into his mouth, running it along the ridge of his teeth while rubbing against him with shameless need.

His fingers moved faster and you whimpered at the unfamiliar pressure that built inside your being.

You nibbled on his lips. Licked his skin. Bit his soft flesh. Moaned into his mouth.

On the brink of relief, he yanked his fingers from you, gripping your hair roughly, pulling your head back to force you to look at him.

You cried out in pain.

“Do you think me a fool?”

You looked up at him, confused.

“You are attempting to make me believe that you are innocent and pure, and yet you kiss me with unrestrained, wanton lust?”

You blinked at him.

Dizzy from the loss of his taste. Dazed from his scent, that still clouded your mind and made you crave him like you never craved _anything_ before in your entire life.

You could not understand why he was so enraged.

_Was that not what he wanted you to do?_

_He seemed to have enjoyed it, did he not?_

“They dare to offer me a whore?” He hissed and you shook your head, but he had already stepped off the altar. 

Before you knew what was happening, he grabbed your hips and pulled you down roughly, right to the edge of the table, scraping the skin of your back over the rough stone. You whimpered in pain.

While he pushed your legs apart with one hand, he unlaced his trousers with the other, and aligned himself with you.

His hands caught your ankles and he threw your legs over his arms, hooking his elbows under your knees as he leaned over you, his glowing eyes ferocious and wild.

You felt him against your warmth.

A push, then a sharp pain that ripped right through you and made you cry out.

“Is this what you want?”

The ice in his voice distressed you.

“Answer me, whore, is it?”

He pushed further with force and you cried out in pain, desperately trying to close your legs.

_Be brave._

_Be brave._

You pressed your lips together, fighting to hold back the tears.

You shook your head in answer, feeling a couple of hot tears escape your eyes despite your efforts and roll down into your hair.

His face was right above your own, eyes flicking back and forth between yours.

Your lips parted to say something, but the force of his actions had utterly shattered you.

_He had wanted you._

_He had seduced you._

_What had you done wrong for him to hurt you?_

You felt your lip quiver as more silent tears rolled down your skin.

The red of his eyes dimmed and instead an ocean blue rim appeared around his dark, dilated pupils.

You blinked up at him. Confused, as his features shimmered and pale skin appeared instead of blue.

“Shh.” His fingers stroked your face.

“It hurts.” You whimpered, finally finding your voice. “You. You. Hurt me.”

_Not that you expected him to have mercy on you._

You merely had not been prepared for this kind of pain.

_He had seduced you and then ripped into you with such brutal force._

It was not only the throbbing pain inside the vulnerable parts of your body, but the pain of the humiliation.

_He and his damned godliness had seduced you and now he punished you for it?_

You could feel his hot length throbbing impatiently inside your wounded flesh.

You closed your eyes.

“Look at me.”

But you shook your head.

“It hurts.” His voice was soft when he spoke. “The first time. The first time hurts, did they not tell you?”

“They did.”

“Then why are you crying?”

_Why did he even care?_

“I did not expect you to hurt me. Like this.”

He huffed against your skin and you flinched when his soft lips touched your jawline.

“You are a sacrifice. To a _merciless_ god. What _did_ you expect?”

A soft whimper escaped you as he started to move.

“Shh.” he soothed you. Placing more kisses on your cheek and down your throat.

“Please ... it hurts.”

“I know.” He whispered against your skin, moving in slow, careful thrusts, until you felt the pain lift a little and you hips started moving against his.

“That's it.”

He whispered approvingly and lowered his lips to the side of your face.

His arms released your legs and he brought his hands to your face.

“You made me doubt that you truly were untouched.”

His voice vibrated against your skin but you clearly heard the disbelief that rang in his words.

You huffed, and then you blurted it all out.

“I was chosen. Out of many. Especially for _you_. I had to endure people inspecting me and tolerated three long days of grooming just to be perfect and pure for _you_. I left my family, my loved ones, because I was untouched and the right age and because it is such an _honour_ to be gifted to you on this auspicious night. People _fear_ your temper. Nobody would dare to try and _deceive_ you.”

You bit your cheek, you did not wish to anger him again, but the words had flowed out of your mouth before you could catch yourself.

“The way you kissed me." He said. "With pure, wanton craving. No maiden kisses like this.”

A soft sob left your throat. He wiped away another tear that slid down your face.

“It was because you bewitched me, you wretched god.”

He huffed as he brushed his lips against yours.

“I did no such thing.”

“With your taste. Your scent. It tempers with my mind. It makes me want you in ways that I don't understand.”

His fingers threaded in your hair while his other hand gently trailed along your side, over the curve of your ass to roam the underside of your thigh, while his teeth and tongue nibbled the skin of your neck, the different sensations, diverging your attention from the burning pain between your legs.

You felt the pressure building again and the god seemed to move inside you with more ease now, pulling his length almost all the way out before he thrust it back into you.

“Please.” you whimpered. “Please.”

“Does it still hurt?"

You shook your head.

"What is it you need?”

“Please, _untie_ me.”

His movements stopped and he pushed himself up on his elbow to look at you, his eyes narrowing.

“I wish to touch you.”

You whispered.

“Such audacity, pet.” He muttered. 

And he moaned softly, as he resumed his movements, thrusting into you more vigorously. You arched up against him, winding your legs around his hips to bring him deeper and he brought his right hand up to your face, trailing his finger down your cheek before he drew it back a little.

You flinched as a dagger appeared in his hand out of nowhere.

Your eyes flicked from the polished steel, that reflected the warm glow of the fire, to his eyes and back.

_So, that was it. You had overstepped the line._

_You had asked to touch him._

_Touch a god._

_And he was going to kill you for it._

You had been fully aware that this was a possibility - to die in the process of the sacrifice.

He must have seen it in your eyes, the flicker of realisation that he held the power to end your life, because his gaze softened. Became almost compassionate.

You closed your eyes and prepared yourself to feel the cold, sharp steel sinking into your body, and the pain that would undeniably follow.

He pushed deeper into you making you curl up and bury your face in the crook of his neck.

_Just do it._

_Why hesiate?_

_Take my life._

_Take it._

Then you felt the touch of cold steel on the skin between your wrists and your restraints fell away.

A wave of surrender washed over you.

Not relief.

But something much deeper.

A deep surrender that now tied your soul tightly to this terrifying, beautiful god who held your life in his hands and your body in his arms.

Who had claimed you as his.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, twisting your fingers in his hair. You had not noticed at what point he had taken off his helmet, but you were glad he had, because his hair was soft.

And it smelled good.

_Like forest after the rain, or cool, misty mountain air that invigorated your being._

You sighed against him and he thrust into you in steady, but relentless strokes, stirring something deep inside you that made you whimper and whine and wrap your legs tighter around his hips.

“Let go.”

He whispered into your ear.

You obeyed him and you let your legs fall open, inviting him deeper, before your body tensed and arched against him with desperate need, finding blissful relief a moment later.

The god above you groaned as his pace quickened and a few thrusts later you felt him pulse inside you, filling you with the cool essence of his seed.

Your fingers were still clenched in his hair, your legs embraced him tightly.

You did not want to let him go, even when his movements stilled.

After a while, there was a soft chuckle against your skin.

“You can let me go now.”

You reluctantly loosened your grip and opened your eyes to find a pair of glacier blue ones staring down at you, and you became vaguely aware that your god was naked now, his soft, damp skin sticking to yours.

The hard cold rock beneath you was gone, so was the icy air around you.

Instead it was pleasantly warm and you felt smooth silk touching your body.

You blinked and looked around.

“Where have you taken me?”

“Asgard.”

You swallowed.

_“Why?”_

“I intend to keep you. As my pet.”

_What?!_

Your eyes widened and he pressed his lips on yours, his tongue demanding entrance and you yielded, the taste of his mouth instantly dazing your thoughts.

When he allowed your lips to part from his, you scowled at him.

He smiled.

“I was merely jesting, my sweet, little sacrificial lamb.”

“I have a name.”

“Do you now? Let me guess, kitten.”

“You are insufferable.”

“So I have heard, pet.”

“My name is Y/N.”

“Your name is whatever your god intends to call you.”

“You are vexatious.”

“I am your god.”

“So you are.”

“Did you just agree with me?”

“Did I?” You replied cockily.

Your god grabbed your hair and kissed you again. Not letting go of your lips, he rolled onto his back, bringing you on top so that you straddled his hips.

You hissed as the grazes on your back were exposed to the air and the god beneath you frowned.

“What is it, are you in pain?”

You nodded.

"On my back."

"Let me see."

You leaned forward against his bare chest and flinched as he ran his fingers over the raw skin.

“Mortals. I forgot how fragile you are.”

A tingling sensations crept into your skin and you felt the pain dissapate.

“Better, darling?”

You moved. And nodded.

He smiled.

“Right then, where were we?”

Your god pulled you down towards him to meet his lips and you felt them widen into a grin as his hands roamed to your hips and he whispered:

“I think it is high time for you to learn how to _worship_ your god, Y/N.”

 

 

 


End file.
